Various methods have been proposed for imparting a pleasing taste and appearance to french fry potato products and in particular preparing potato products having a rich golden-brown highlighted color. Examples of coloring agents and/or cooking techniques which have been used, include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,617, which discloses a process for preparing golden yellow potato pieces by passing the potato pieces through an aqueous solution of the food grade color annatto or yellow dye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,030 also discloses a process for preparing a french fry potato product by immersing the potato strips into the flume or sugar drag containing Sodium Acid Pyrophosphate at a concentration of 0.2% to 0.4% by weight, and caramel at a concentration of 0.5% to 3.5% by weight followed by frying the potato strips in oil for a total maximum time of 40 seconds, preferably at a temperature in the range of 140.degree. F. to 180.degree. F. vegetable oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,591 discloses a method for coloring a french fry potato product by dipping the partially cooked potato pieces in nonionic alkyl cellulose ether which allegedly inhibits the natural browning.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 27,531 discloses treating potato products by dipping the potato pieces in amylose starch prior to cooking in hot, edible cooking oil. The amylose starch fraction is used as the coating product because it produces improved appearance, texture, and taste when it is used to cut potato products prior to deep-frying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,268 is also directed to the use of a coating containing a high percentage of amylose starch. In this process, the amylose coating is an aqueous solution that may contain a suitable reducing sugar and Sodium Acid Pyrophosphate. The coating takes place before deep-frying and allegedly permits the desired color through a combination of caramel coloring and caramelization of the sugar content.
Unfortunately, many of the previous methods result in potato products that appear too dark and do not have a satisfactory golden-brown highlighted coloring that is desirable for the french fry potato product.